


24 hours

by hyuwunsuk



Category: AB6IX (Band), C9 BOYZ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV), silver boys - Fandom
Genre: Light Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuwunsuk/pseuds/hyuwunsuk
Summary: Donde Hyunsuk no puede dormir.





	24 hours

**Author's Note:**

> Echo mucho de menos a mis niños así que aquí dejo en mini relato que he escrito para llenar un poco mi tristeza :c

Las seis de la mañana y Hyunsuk abre sus ojos. Tampoco es como que hayan estado por mucho tiempo cerrados.

Siete de la mañana y Hyunsuk empieza a oír las voces de sus compañeros.

Siete y media y todos se reúnen alrededor de la mesa para el desayuno. A pesar de que la mayoría de ellos ya no tenían que levantarse tan temprano por obligaciones externas, era una costumbre que habían adoptado para poder desayunar con los más pequeños del grupo. Algo así como tiempo en familia.

A las ocho y media la paz vuelve al dormitorio cuando todos los miembros han salido, ya sea para ir a la escuela o a la sala de ensayos. El debut está tan cerca que Hyunsuk casi puede sentirlo. Por fin, después de todos estos años.

De camino Junkyu le menciona que no tiene muy buen aspecto a lo que Hyunsuk responde que esa noche no ha conseguido dormir muy bien -obviamente omite el hecho de que en realidad no ha conseguido dormir nada- y Junkyu le anima con la esperanza de conseguir recuperar sueño esa noche.

Hyunsuk sabe que no es así.

Los miembros más mayores de Treasure 13 saben que algo no va bien con su líder cuando se cae al suelo tras hacer un paso que ha repetido alrededor de mil veces. Todos están preocupados pero Hyunsuk se niega a soltar palabra. Un incidente como este tan solo puede atrasar su debut y muchos de ellos ya han esperado lo suficiente.

Su mejor amigo le ayuda a salir de la sala y sentarse en el pasillo a tomar un poco de aire. Jihoon le pregunta si todo está bien y Hyunsuk responde que perfectamente. Jihoon puede ver la mentira en los ojos de Hyunsuk pero prefiere no comentar nada que le pueda alterar. En sustitución a Hyunsuk, Jihoon finaliza el ensayo y, en la oscuridad de la noche, todos -jóvenes y adultos- se dirigen al apartamento.

Nueve de la noche cuando Haruto y Jeongwoo se sientan juntos en el sofá del salón y miran algo en el móvil del más bajito. Ambos ríen y Hyunsuk, que pasa por ahí, no puede evitar sentir envidia.

Ya son las nueve y media cuando Hyunsuk se sienta en su silla y enciende el ordenador. Él es consciente que todo lo que consiga componer no va a ir a ningún lado -y todo gracias a la estúpida nueva regla sobre los artistas de YG componiendo sus propias canciones- pero eso no le impide desahogar todos sus sentimientos en nuevas melodías y letras.

En algún momento las cinco de la madrugada llegan y Hyunsuk se da cuenta de que todos en el apartamento están dormidos.

Sin embargo él no tiene sueño.

Hyunsuk camina hasta la cocina y se sirve un vaso de zumo. Suspira tras tomarlo y deja el vaso vacío en la encimera tras observarlo por un par de minutos.

_Mañana todo irá bien._

Eso se dice a sí mismo antes de andar hasta su habitación.

Cinco y media cuando se mete en su cama y cierra los ojos.

Cuando cierra los ojos puede ver a diez personas sentadas en el sofá del apartamento. Puede ver a Yedam jugando a algún juego de cartas con Doyoung y Junkyu. Puede ver a Jihoon sentado entre las piernas de Seunghun. Puede ver a Noa con sus airpods. Puede ver a Woong y a Midam viendo algún drama que echan en la televisión. Puede ver a Raesung con su portátil viendo anime porque “ _no entiendo como os pueden gustar los dramas teniendo joyas como Rewrite_ ”. Puede ver a Gon con los brazos abiertos, diciendo su nombre. Llamándole para que vaya con el resto. Y según Hyunsuk se lanza a los brazos del mayor, todo termina.

Las seis de la mañana y Hyunsuk abre sus ojos. Tampoco es como que hayan estado por mucho tiempo cerrados.

_Hyunsuk cada mañana se recuerda a sí mismo que los sueños, sueños son y que no puede encerrarse en ellos._


End file.
